That Strange Feeling
by Chappiesonicfan
Summary: Knuckles and Rouge fight as usual, but when she hurts Knuckles more than she meant to, she has to take care of him herself
1. chapter 1

It hade bean a weak sense Tails had hit mee wiff that nergee blast and I stil had not comepleatlee reecovrd. Walking glideng protecteng tge mastur emerald every thing hurt tge doctour sed I was gunna bee fine jsut kneeded two take it easee a cuple of days than off corse she showd up.

" That mastur emrald is mine and their is noffing u kan due about it!" sed Rouge. ( Knuckles intrrnal voise) ( she looks be- I meen grate know I have too duhfend this stewped thing wen tge dokter sed two take it esee) the fite were goeng as normul but Rouge lookd cuncearned an evenchualee stopt fiteng two ask "arr u o k?" Of cors that were write wen I went fuor a moov that mayd mi overextend an phall of tge eyeland I tryd two glid but tge pane was two much an I past out "Knuckles!" Were tge last thing I herd befour singking intwo darcness.

Wen I wok up I were at my hous in bed wiff Rouge standeng up loking at me I trid too get up butt evn openeng my eyes herrt. "Wat hapend?" I manudged too kroak out befour feeleng like I had jsut ben hit bye a huge energee blast( oh wait). Rouge sed " you overexerted yourself your en no state too go too the hospitel ( is their even a hospital in Mobius?) I gess I will just hav too take kare of u untill u can fite agen jsut thinc of it just me and u twogether four hoo knowz how long." To witch I sed (ok I want her to sta but how due I make et seem like I do not) " I wood rathur di then sta with u!" To witch Rouge indignantly reeplid " fine than I gess I will jsut tayk tge mastur emrald an leave u hear two di" ( they're is my chans!) "No! Not tge mastur emrald! Fine u can sta butt onlee two protekt tge mastur emrald" Tallking four this long was beginneng two hurt Rouge cood c it " tri an fall asleep knux hopefulee you well bee in bettur shape wen u wake up". I fell asleep ulmost instantlee an my dreems was filld wiff a bat that peeple draw realee weard pichures of.

I wok up in slightlee lss pane tge sort of pane u feel after passeng ot wayking up breflee passeng ot agaen than wakeng up agaen (oh weight). Openeng mi eyez was knot a task dis time an wen I opend mi eyes I saw Rouge cryeng of all thengs off corse onse she saww dat I was awoke she turnd awey tryeng too mask tge fact that she had bean cryeng. Wat is wrong? I inchoired. " Notheng" respawnded Rouge wiff a tone off voic that implid that they're defiantly werr not notheng wrong. I hed nevur seen Rouge like this so nachuralee I had no idea wat tge fr*ck was goeng on or wat too do. Thankfulee I did not haff two due aneething as Rouge ran out of tge room determinedly knot lookeng at mi as she ran ot an buy that time I needud anothr long nap.

I woek up in even less pane tge surt of pane u feel aftr pasng out wakeng up breeflee pasng out agen then wakeng up agin to sea somtingh you don't really undr stand pasng out agin than wakeng up agin( oh weight). This tiem Rouge seamd to bee in ay much bttr mooed even smileng wen shee saw I were aweke " how u feleng knux"? I sed "a lot bttr leik I" -( I am knot go eng tew subjict u two thet a 3st time u know whet cumes nxt) Rouge sed "wel in that kase I gess u can go back too the hoss pit hole now wherever that is" to witch I respawnded " I wood prefur it if u stayd" realizing wut I just sed ( thankfullee Rouge cold knot sea me blush becuz my face is allredee red) I treid too catch miself bye sayeng " o-of corse that is sow I can mak sure u do not steel tge mastur emrald wile I am gawn" unfortunately I did knot say it in tiem and Rouge relee took that 1rd stayd mint and ran with it. " So u like havrng me arond? Wen did that chanje? Last time I cheked u wood rather di then ber a loan wiff me!" " I need too keep tge mastr emrald safe!" I yelld I treid two get out off bed too emfasize my poynt but I still was knot abul too due that witch did not help at all. "Sher an by Mastur Emrald u ment tge part off u dat is knot allowd two show emoshun!" At this I thot my best defence wood bee just too turn over an preetend like I did knot heer her that did knot work four long.

" U yel at me four knot showeng emoshun but your tge one hoo ran out so that I did not see that u was cryeng tge other day!" I finalee sed " wat was that about?" I saw that I had stiruck a nerv and than Rouge ran ot off tge room I treid two get up to fallow her but onlee manudged too cause a wave off pane so sevear that I past out. " Oh no" was tge last theng I sed befour I past out.

Part too nxt weak


	2. 2

I woke up feeleng about tge same as wen I last passt out so I figred tge pane frum trieng too stand up was tempouraree. Rouge was knowere two bee found so I desyded too trie two stand up agaen my atempt was unsucksesful so I tryd punching tge wall too c if I cud at least clime tge wall too get arownd. Off corse this did knot work but it got Rouge's attenshun she ran intwo tge room " due u want two deestroy you're house?! " Askd Rouge " do not weree I bilt tge house sow that it kan take hits like that I achualee put my rume on top off tge hous so knowbodee can get in u can go chek it out if u like( Knuckles inturnal voys) ( wate if she gos in their shill c the-) achualee neverr mind it is striktlee of limits" Rouge smild and sed " wat is tge mater sumthing u du e knot want me seeing in they're?" She than liftid off tge ground and I sed " due knot go in their or I'll-I'll" "pass out agen?" sujested Rouge hoo than took of out of the hous. At dis poynt all I cud think was " oh no" as I wayted four her two come bak in. And come bak in she did wiff tge bigest smurk on her face.

" Gess wat I fownd?" She sed wiff an anoyenglee sing-songee voise that let me no she fownd exactlee wat I had knot wantead her too see. "Tge moest interesting storee abot an echidna and a bat gess hoo tge echidna and tge bat r? I will give u 3 gesses and the frist 2 do not cownt." Tryeng ankneething too cut this conversashun short I sed " wut maykes u think.." she cut me off sayeng " tge wurst part is it looks like it was writen by an 8 yeer old everee other wrd is mispelld and they're are as manee commas as gud deshishuns that oreange in the wite house has made." Tryeng again too change tge subject I sed " that is wut tge liberal media wants u too think!"

"come on Knuckles, u and I boff no even u are not gullibul too belieev that and u rote this compleet piul of garbaje! Heer let me go get it and reed u a short exerpt" at witch point she left probablee two get tge fanfiction ( is it relee fanfiction if wii are both real?) that I shud have hid beter. She had figurd it out( knot that I had dun that grate a job of hideng in the frist place) she came bak and red tge part of it I feered she wood reed tge most "It was a kiss tge kind of kiss that the auther noes notheng about how too rite, and he was not gonna try ither so it hapend". All my dreem- wurst feers wer comeng tru at this point I trulee had know idea wut tge fr*ck two due. So I just kept my mouff shut and hopd it wood not go on long.

" Just think knot onlee hav I manuged too get under yor skin but intwo your heart to proofs all heer!" She sed pointeng two tge fanfiction and doeng figur 8ts in tge air. Tryeng two get out off this in anee way posibul I sed " that was about a Rouge and Knuckles in a differnt univrse" Rouge repleid " aw jeez Knux hoo says it kan not bee this universe too? Just say it and eye will shut up" "say wut?" I askd " u no exactlee wut" replied Rouge tryeng too stall four time I sed " you kno exactlee wut now will u shut up?" "That is knot wut I ment now if u excuse me I am gonna go show this two Sonic" sed Rouge turneng towards tge dore " know wait! fine( how due I sayy this?) I rote that beecause I thot I was to "toff" two let u no tge trueth and becuse off that I wus scared that you wood get twogether wiff Shadow and writeing was my onlee koping mechanism. I luv u I just did not think I had a chans aganst Shadow he is so edgee " Rouge turnd around landed and sed "Shadow and I r just freinds he is two busy chayseng that d*rn forth chaos emrald for it too evr get anytheng past that." At this I let out a sie of releaf I was originalee going two try and supress it but I realised I did knot need too anymor.

Now that she new I desided to do wut I wanted to due evr sense I savd her frum falleng in lava. " D-ddd yy-you feel tge s-same way?" I asked stuttring wurse then tge Bari player four tge 2018 Florida all state jazz band. "Wel if u meen beeing skared that u are gunna go out with Sonic ( due peepul actualee think that?) and writeng a fanficshun about me and u too cope with it than know I due knot. I due luv u I just wish wii did knot have two be in circumstances leik this too tel each othr. Even if u wer skard off Shadow u stil shood hav told me befour. This is tge most optimal choise bekuz know mater wut I sed u wud nevar have too wondur wut wood have happend if u did". " Dos this meen u will stop tryeng too steel tge mastur emrald?" I asked. " Ever sense that frist time it was knot about tge mastur emrald u wood find sum way too get it back aneeways" and at this poynt I was sow exausted dat even wiff tge elashun that kame with noing Rouge felt tge same way about me I past out.

Tge next too weeks wer tge best off my life and haveng finalee gotten rid off tge giant elefant in the room wii cud talk like normale peeple four pretee much tge first teim ever. Wat I learnt was if u like sumbody rite a garbaje fanfiction about u and them getting twogether two mask yor feers of them getting twogether wiff sumone els than get urslef in a 1-on-1 sichuashun with them fuor a good 2 weaks let them " akcidentalee" disscovr wut u wrote and boom reelayshunship engage. Clearlee tge most optimal method.


End file.
